Deny, Deny, Deny
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: Jyou's parents are dead but he insists they're alive...


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Keily, and 'Shin's girlfriend.'

Suing me wouldn't get you anywhere, because I currently have 50 cents to my name, and I don't think thirteen-year-olds can be sued.

How the story idea came to be: I was watching some 01 episodes of Digimon, when I noticed how much Jyou talks about his mom, and later on his dad.

But...his parents are the only ones who never show up, just his brothers. And a fic idea was born! I figured I could have them dead, but he's in denial!

_He stood there, watching the dead bodies. He thought, if he looked at them long enough, they'd come back to life. But that was stupid._

_He went to spread the news of the deaths. He told me first. "Jyou...I hate to be the bearer of bad news...but...Mom and Dad are dead!" He burst into tears._

_No...that's not true._

_I wont believe it. I wont look at the bodies. Then they'll still be alive. If I don't see them dead, they'll still be alive. _

_"Nice joke Shin." I laugh._

_"Jyou, this isn't funny..."_

"Jyou?" Gomamon says, worried. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Jyou says.

"I'm sure it's something. You don't usually space out like this."

"I just feel like spacing out, okay? Is that a crime?" 

"No, I'm just worried about you." 

"Well don't be."

Gomamon just sighs. "Whatever."

_I looked at Mom's day planner. She's out having her hair done. That's where she is. She's not dead, she's fine. Dad's out at that bar with some friends. That's where he is. He's not dead, he's fine._

_The phone rang. My friend, Keily. "Hi, uh, I heard your parents died. I'm really, really sorry. This must be aw-"_

_"You heard wrongKeily. They're not dead."_

_"Well, I heard from your brother, and he wouldn't make something up like that."_

_"You must've misunderstood. They're not dead."_

_"But..."_

_"Keily...they're not dead."_

_"Okay." She didn't sound like she believed me, but I didn't care. She didn't have to beleive me. _

Mimi walks over to Jyou. "We're leaving, c'mon."

"Leaving?" Jyou says. "Where are we going?" 

"We're just walking around. I don't know where we're going."

"Okay."

They walk for a while, and catch up to the others. 

"What took you guys so long?" Tai, the unofficial leader of the group asks.

"You know we don't like to walk." Mimi smiles at Jyou.

"You guys are so laaaazzzzzyyyy..."

"Am not!" Mimi yells. Jyou doesn't say anything. 

_Shin got on the phone, he was calling everyone. I didn't get why he was playing this sick joke on everyone. They weren't dead. Why didn't he get that? I walked over to my brother. I smacked the phone out of his hand. "Stop telling everyone this crummy lie! Mom and Dad aren't dead!" _

_Shin's girlfreind, his first one ever, was here to. "Your kid brothers in denial." She said. She loved psychology. She'd put a psychological label on anything. _

_"Naw." Shin said. "He's just acting crazy. Keily called me."_

_"She did?" I asked. _

_"She was really worried. You kept insisting Mom and Dad were still alive. Stop scaring your freinds Jyou. Act normal."_

_"Shut up..." I stomped into my room. _

_Homework...I had homework to do. I hated homework. _

_But I started doing it anyway, it had to get done eventually. I was so behind, Dad would kill me if I got another bad grade._

"I miss my mommy!" Little Takeru cries. "I wanna go home!" 

"Hey I miss Mom to." Yamato, Takeru's older brother says. "I get to see her alot less then you." 

"Be quiet Yamato." Sora says. "He's aloud to miss his mom if he wants. Just because you get to see her less doesn't mean that Takeru doesn't miss her just as much. I miss my mom. We were going to go shopping for school clothes after camp. I love shopping with my mom."

"I miss my mom." Mimi says. "I love watching soap opera's with her. She'd always tape them during the day, so we could watch them together when I got home from school."

"Soap operas?" Tai laughs. "My mom always taped baseball games for me, and nature shows for my little sister Hikari. Unfortunatly, we got alot of weird stuff to, 'cause Mom was gone all day."

Koushiro looks up from his laptop, for once. "My mom got kind of annoying sometimes, always trying to get me off the computer. But I still miss her..."

Takeru wipes away his tears. "Mommy always makes this yummy pudding for dessert. It was so good..." Takeru licks his lips, fantacizing about it.

Yamato smiles at Takeru. "Yeah, that stuff is good." 

Everyone looks at Jyou, he was the only one not to say anything about his mom. "Well...?" Mimi says.

"My mom...my mom's a writer, and she always has me and my brothers read her stuff. She's a real good writer." 

"I've read some stuff by her. She's really famous." Sora says. "But I heard she died."

"Oh, no, just a dumb rumor." 

"Oh, I see."

"Actually." Yamato says. "I heard that to. Thats what my mom says, and I know they're real good buddies."

"I don't know where she gets that idea."

_The day of the funeral has come. I don't know why theres a funeral, they're not dead. _

_Not dead..._

_Not Dead..._

_NOT DEAD!_

_I ran back into my room. I started working on some homework that was already done. It was the only way not to think about this. _

_ _

"She was at the funeral, Jyou." Yamato says, accusingly. "Your parents are dead. I was at the funera, Mom dragged me along."

"No, they're not!" Jyou yells. He's crying now.

"They were on a bus that crashed and exploded. They died."

"That did not happen." Jyou tries to punch Yamato, but Yamato is alot stronger, and punches him before he can. 

"Don't ever try that again." Yamato says. 

"Try what? This?" Jyou tries to punch again, but Yamato jumps out of the way. 

"Alright, thats it." Yamato slams Jyou against a tree. Jyou tries to get away, but it doesn't work. Yamato is beating him up, really bad. 

"Hey, you guys, cut it out!" Their digimon try to pull them away. 

Yamato hits Gabumon. He can't handle anyone trying to hurt him, even if he knows they cant. He has to fight. 

"Oww..." Gabumon whimpers. 

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon sends out fish to attack Yamato. 

"Cut it out!" Yamato yells.

By now, Jyou is unconcious. But Yamato thinks he's dead. "Oh, god..." Yamato says. "What have I done?"

"He's okay, I think..." Mimi says.

"He started it...it wasn't my fault...Jyou started it..." 

"Who cares who started it?" Gomamon yells. "We gotta see if he's okay."

"He isn't, I killed him. I couldn't help it, he started it."

"Yamato, shut up!"

Then, Jyou wakes up. 

"Your alive!" Yamato yells.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

"YOU STARTED IT!!!!"

"I know that."

"And it's true you know, that is what happened."

"No wonder." Mimi says. "Now it makes sense why you wouldn't get on the camp bus."

"Could you guys shut up! Okay, they're dead...they're dead..." Jyou is sobbing uncontrolably.

Gomamon says, "Jyou, how long have you been pretending they were alive?"

"A year..."

"A whole year?"

"Mmm hmm..."

They all watch as Jyou cries. None of them know what to do, so they just stand there. "C'mon...shut up..." Taichi says.

Mimi slaps Taichi. Eventually, every goes back to whatever they were doing.

_I walked over to Keily. "Hello."_

_"Nows not time for hellos." She grabbed my hand and walked over to the graves. "Nows time to say goodbye." She moved my hand around in a waving thingy._

_"I can't. Gomenasai. Not yet."_

_"Okay. But you gotta say goodbye sometime."_

_Then, I ran away, out of the funeral. I just ran as fast as I could to get away from this._

It was after they got home from the digital world. Jyou walks in the graveyard. Keily and Gomamon are with him. "You gonna say goodbye now?" Keily smiles. 

Jyou nods. "Yes..."

"You can do it."

"Yeah." Gomamon says. "If you can help save the world, you can definatly do something easy like this."

"The world isn't done being saved you know. We've still got Vamdemon, and probably alot more."

"No kidding. But you gotta do this, okay?"

"Right."

Keily says, "I really don't understand this whole digi-whatsits thing, but whatever it is, you and those other guys are doing a great job. I'm proud of you."

"I'm going to say goodbye now."

"Okay."

Jyou kneels on the patch of dirt in between his parents graves. He'd always thought, when trying to communicate with the dead, you couldn't talk, you had to think it, and try to push the message with your mind. 

Mom, Dad? I'm really sorry I didn't come to say goodbye sooner. I ran out on your funeral, which wouldv'e been a perfect time. 

But all that aside, goodbye. Sayonara. I love you guys, ALOT. I couldn't let myself beleive you were dead, I knew I'd miss you to much, and I didn't think I'd be able to handle a death, especially the death of people I really love.

I really wish you weren't dead, and hey, I still miss you like crazy. But I realized that pretending you were still alive, wasn't going to bring you back, and just made me nuts anyway.

I hope you guys can hear me, because the last time I saw you, we were having some stupid argument, I forget about what. My grades or something. And that got you guys in a fight, and I'm sorry.

I just want you to know that. All of this. I'm sorry for fighting with you, and making you fight. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye sooner. And I love you guys. Really, how can I not, your my mom and dad. 

Oh, I must be talking to much again. I gotta work on that. I must've repeated alot, huh? Well, bye.

Keily sits down next to him, watching his face to see if he's done yet. Jyou looks at her. "Hi Keily. Well, I said goodbye."

"Good job!" Keily hugs him. "I knew you could do it!"


End file.
